Abducting Savoir
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: Human AU. Two-shot. The Vargas brother's soon to be step dad abused Lovino. He takes Lovino and ran off. It takes four years for Lovino to find the perfect opportunity to run away, just to get kidnapped again, but by a much kinder person. Framano
1. Chapter 1

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

For those who don't know, I love France/Romano, ever since Dieingcity's "Poison Tomato." This time, however, instead of making France the bad guy, I instead, made him the... Better guy..?

Stupid title is stupid.

ZeldaaaaaAAAAAAH!

APHAPHAPH

_ 'Is it considered incest if your "step father" rapes you?'_

"I want you two to meet my new boyfriend."

'My mother looked so happy with him, so Feliciano seemed to have liked him right away.'

"I hope to get to know you two." The man smiled, looking up and down Lovino's body.

'I didn't like him from the start.'

"You have quite a tongue on you. Let's put that tongue to good use." He unzipped his pants. "If you bite me, I'll punch all of your teeth out. However..." He smirked. "If you tell anyone, I'll take you away, far away from here. I'll even kill anyone if I have to."

"What are you talking about?" Lovino asked. The man's smirk only grew.

"I want to get to know all of you... Your face is so cute, and so sexy at the same time... Take off your clothes."

"What?" Lovino screamed without thinking. That angered the man, making him force Lovino on the bed and rip his clothes off. "What are you do-" His mouth was blocked by a large hand covering his face.

"Shut up." He slapped Lovino across the face and pulled his own pants down. "Suck." The younger boy stared at him in confusion. His maroon hair was grabbed and he was forced down the man's shaft. "Again, if you bite..." He trailed off, as a warning. When he was satisfied with how wet he was, Lovino was flipped over on his stomach. Saliva was the only preparation he got when the man shoved into him.

'It hurts! Oh God! He's ripping me in half! I'm gonna die..!' He got a black eye from screaming.

"Tell your mother that you got into a fight at school if she asks." Lovino nodded shakingly.

'I hate him...'

"Guess what, boys!" Their mother started cheerfully. "We're getting married!" Lovino's heart dropped.

"Now we can be closer than ever, as a family!" He said.

'On the night before the wedding, he grabbed me in my sleep and ran. He tied my hands behind my back...'

"I can't..." He said. "I can't do this..."

"Can't do what? Where are we going?" Lovino asked, half awake. The man turned to me and smirked.

"I really only wanted you, but staying there would give us a giant risk of getting caught. Kidnapping you is a lot easier, and cheaper."

"I think they would suspect you if they wake up to see a grown man and a thirteen year old boy suddenly, well, gone."

He chuckled. "They can't suspect anything if they're dead in an explosion."

"What?" Lovino snapped. The man started laughing like a maniac.

"In a half an hour, the time bomb I set will go off."

"No!" Lovino started struggling. "Don't kill them... Please... Please! I'll do anything you want, without fighting."

"How is that different from now?" He laughed. Lovino bowed his head in defeat.

_'Okay, so he's not really my step dad... But I'm told to call this man "dad..." I can't remember his real name. He kept on using different alias' until he finally settled on an abondonend cabin in the middle of the woods somewhere... I was thirteen when he took me. I'm seventeen now. I know that because he would tell me, before raping me... My "present" would be prepared, lubricated sex... But I only have that once a year, so... It was... Almost, special.'_

A piece of half cooked meat was dropped down in front of him. "Eat."

"Thank you daddy." Those words came naturally out of his mouth. He picked up the small slab of meat and ate it greedily, getting his sleeves dirty with blood. He was only allowed to wear clothing when it got colder outside. When it's cold outside, it's cold inside of the cabin.

The man left the cabin, and it took Lovino a minute to realize that the man was gone. The man's shotgun was gone, as well. 'He's going hunting.' He thought to himself. Normally, he would be allowed to eat every few days, and allowed one drink of water daily. The man gave him food two days in a row, so he felt lucky today.

Lovino checked all of the windows for any sign of the man coming back. He's been planning for quite some time to escape. He had to wait for winter so he could earn some pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Then he had to wait for his energy to get up just a bit. It was his birthday recently, and that meant that the man would trust Lovino not to leave all the more.

Lovino hasn't tried to escape for almost three years, but it didn't mean that he didn't think about it everyday for the past four. He's been announced "legally dead" for a while now, so he could start a new life if this chance of escape works.

He waited a few more minutes before darting out the front door and into the forest. He didn't know how long he's been running until he heard screaming coming from behind him.

"Lovino!" It was the man. "Get your ass back here!" Lovino's heart jumped and he tried going faster, though the cold ground on his bare feet were making them go numb. His clothes weren't the best for the outdoors, either. "Lovino!" The voice sounded like it was closer than before.

He was panicking so much, his eye sight started to become blurry, but that didn't stop him from running. Eventually, he ran into something, and arms sounded his body. He jumped and looked up at the owner of those arms.

"Allo..."* A man with long, blond hair greeted. "Where are you going in such thin attire, and lack of shoes?" The man said in a strong, French accent. Lovino's chin was taken in between two fingers so his face could be moved around. "You are very cute, I'm so lucky such a gift literally jumped into my arms." He smirked maliciously.

"Lovino!" The younger boy yelped and tried getting away from the stranger. The voice was still far away, but the man was getting closer.

"Stop fighting!" The blond man started carrying Lovino bridal-style to the camp site he set up not too far away from where they met. He opened the back door to his car and threw Lovino in there. "Don't make a sound." The door was closed and locked.

"Lovino, if you don't come over here right now, I'll cut both of your fee-" The man stopped when he saw the blond man taking down his tent.

"Allo, can I help you?" He asked. He studied the other man's shotgun, that was in both of his hands, as though he was ready to aim and shoot it at any moment.

"Have you seen a seventeen year-old boy run past here? He ran away when I told him that I'm going to teach him how to go hunting... You see, he- my son- really loves animals, and wouldn't dare kill one of them. We have to hunt to eat, and he understands that, but-"

"Maroon hair?" The French man interrupted. "Stray hair curled up like this?" He made a motion with his finger from his head, to the air, where he made a swirl in the air with it.

"So you saw him?" The blond nodded.

"I saw him going that way." He pointed to a random direction. "He yelped when he saw me and started darting in that direction."

"Thank you very much, sir." The man Lovino knows as "dad" started running off again, screaming his name.

"Good luck." The blond man smirked while getting his stuff packed. He got into the drivers seat of his car and started driving away. "I came here, looking for a quiet place to relax, and instead, got myself a new pet. You understand english, right?" Lovino nodded slowly. "Good~!"

Lovino was beyond confused. There hasn't been anyone even near the cabin in four years, but the day he decided to run away, he attracted another man. He didn't know how to feel. He was being kidnapped, away from his kidnapper. He didn't understand what about him made people want to abduct him.

'What if he's worse than... Him? That would be hard to do, but... What if he's... Better?' Lovino didn't have the energy any more to fight, anyway, so he decided to wait and see what this man will do to him.

"I'm sure you want to know the name of your new master." He snivered at the word. "I am Francis Bonnefoy. I don't understand what's going on, but I think I have an idea of it. Your sleeves are stained with something... Blood? Your father-"

"He is not my father..." He growled. "He took me four years ago. He was almost my step father, but that never happened..."

Francis parked where he was suddenly, and got out of the car to get into the trunk to grab something, then in the back with Lovino. "Your feet are turning blue! I'm sorry for not noticing it sooner." Lovino was forced into the purple sleeping bag, after a few minutes of trying.

Lovino tried hiding his body the best he could into the sleeping bag. He felt the most warmth he has ever felt since he was with his family. Eventually, the warmth took over his mind, making him fall asleep.

He woke up in a hotel room, still wrapped up in the sleeping bag. "What the fuck..? I thought we weren't..." He groaned and tried to sitting up, before slumping down again. The purple sleeping bag reminded him that he was abducted by a blond man he never seen before.

"Bon!* You're awake! I was getting worried. You've been sleeping for three hours in the car!"

Lovino turned his head to look at Francis. "Will you tell him that you kidnapped me from the cabin..?"

"What? What are you talking about? I intend on keeping you for myself until one of us dies. Are you hungry?"

"Wait- what? "Until one of us dies?"

Francis nodded. "Of old age. Are you hungry?" He asked again. Lovino looked away.

"...What do I have to do for food?"

One of Francis' brows raised. "Consume it?"

"Th..." Lovino looked back up to Francis. "That's it?"

"That's how you digest food, normally..."

"You're not going to force me to do anything..?"

"Oh!" France chuckled to himself. "That's what you meant! No, I won't force you to do anything. I at least want to take you to a hospital first, but, in France, so I don't get into trouble for kidnapping you... From your kidnapper..."

"Hospital?" Lovino repeated. "Why are you going to take me to..." He registered everything Francis said just then. "France?" He coughed from screaming with a dry throat.

Francis filled a paper cup that he had with him before he left home with water. He walked towards the double bed to help Lovino sit up. "Drink."

Lovino looked up at him before taking the cup and drinking the water down to it's last drop. It was taken from him so it could be filled again. "Thank you..." He chugged down the second glass full.

"No problem. Seriously, though. You can have whatever you want."

"Spa... Spaghetti..?" He relunctantly asked. Francis smiled softly.

"Okay. Spaghetti it is~!"

Lovino curled up into a ball and started crying suddenly. 'He's better... I've only really known him for ten minutes, b-but he's definately better...' He felt his body shift a little when Francis joined him on the bed. He was pulled into a hug.

"What should I call you?"

"L... Lovino..." He sniffled.

"Lovino..." Francis repeated.

"Th... Thank you..." Francis' eyes widen a little.

"Pardon?"

"I said "thanks..." For kidnap- um... "Saving," me... I don't have a family, so I was almost afraid that I would have to live by whoring myself out. That would make it easier for him to find me, though... You're already treating me much better than he ever did."

"Wow..." Francis had to think before speaking again. "I did have a feeling, as soon as I saw the blood and the lack of clothes. You were in such a big hurry, that the only way to talk to you, was to kidnap you... Or at least, it seemed that way at the time. I have heard... That man, screaming something, though. He almost said that he was going to chop your feet off."

"Oh God..." Lovino whispered to himself. Francis rubbed his back, making "shushing" noises to calm him down.

"He won't get you any more. You are mine now. Let me see your body."

"What?" Lovino snapped.

"I just want to see the damage... I understand if you don't want me to, though. At least let me see your feet." Lovino hesitantly removed himself completely from the sleeping bag to show Francis his feet. "D'accord...* They're still a bit red, but I can't see any cuts or anything. They were turning a pale blue from the cold ground earlier. We'll take a bath later. Then I can see them better when they are clean, but we should eat first."

Lovino nodded in agreement. He got under the blankets for warmth while watching Francis order the food, while semi-butchering his native language. He chuckled to himself at the sound of Francis trying to speak Italian. Apparently, Francis didn't notice though. 'That's probably a good thing...' He thought to himself.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Francis sat on the bed with the younger man. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." He quickly answered. "I turned seventeen... A few days ago? Or was it weeks..? It was recent. I know because he told me..."

"Are you going to sleep again?"

"Why do you keep on changing the subject? Maybe, I dunno. This is the most comfortable bed I've been in since... Well..." Francis got into the bed with him to hold his back.

"Am I too warm?"

"Um..." Lovino's cheeks turned to a shade of pink. "N-No..."

"Well, if you find this bed comfortable, wait until we get to my place." He held the boy closer to himself. "We should probably put some new clothes on you. The one's you're wearing are stained... With, uh..."

"Deer blood. It's just deer blood... Or maybe squirrel? I dunno. The meat was only half cooked. You seem to be... Unnaturally unphased by all of this."

"I'm just trying not to think so much about all of this. The point is, you're mine now. You won't see the person ever again, rather you wanted to or not. I won't let you go, ever."

Lovino scooted closer to the man behind him. "You really are the first human being, other than... I can't remember his name anymore, that I've seen in a long time..."

"You are not mad at me for kidnapping you?" Lovino shook his head.

"I'm not sure what I can do for money. I think running into you- literally- was just... Me being really, really lucky..." There was a knock on the door.

"That must be the food..." Francis got out of the bed to get the door...

The more they talked, the more sorry Francis felt for Lovino. He let the Italian boy take a shower by himself, to make him feel comfortable. He wasn't going to take his chances with Lovino when they were in a hotel, where he could escape and run away.

Lovino walked into the room with a towel around his hips. Francis sat up to look at what he could see of Lovino. "It's... It's a really good thing that you're eating full meals from now on- three a day. Turn around." Lovino complied, showing Francis his marked back. "Okay, I've seen enough... Did you not see the clothes I left out for you on that chair behind you?"

Lovino looked behind him to see the clothing neatly folded on the chair, like Francis said. "I didn't... Thank you..." His heart started beating quickly.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked when he noticed Lovino just staring at the articles of clothing. "I know there isn't any underpants, but I don't think mine would fit around your hips..."

"I-It's not that... I only had clothes in the first place because of how cold it's gotten lately... And I always had to "earn" them. I... Want you to, um..." His cheeks turned red. "I-I mean... As a way of saying "thanks..." Um..."

'Oh...' Francis knew what he was talking about. "...No, you don't. You were... Fourteen, when he took you? You had to do sexual favors for food and clothes." He guessed. "Am I correct?"

Romano's eyes widen a little in shock. "Not... All the time..."

"You don't want a person who you just met to take you."

Lovino gritted his teeth together. "You were going to rape me anyway..." He sneered. "Why not just take me now?"

''Because... I just... Please don't get offended. I just want to get you checked for any diseases first..."

"I-I..." Lovino's voice quivered. "A-As far as... I mean... I've been... I mean, he's been taking me for over four years... I don't have herpes or anything like that... I mean, as far as I can see. I don't... I don't want to die..." He fell to his knees and held his face in his palms. "I don't want to wait until we make it to France to find out... Oh Dio...* Why can't we check now?"

"Do you know any French?" Lovino shook his head. "I didn't think so. In France, you can't tell anyone that I kidnapped you without knowing how."

Lovino darted his head up to look at Francis. "I won't escape! I want to be as far away from _him _as possible, and you're the best way to do so! At least I wouldn't have to whore my self out to people... Please..."

Francis looked at the shivering, panicking man curled up on the floor. "Alright..." He sighed. "Get dressed."

"You mean it? Oh, thank you!" Lovino removed the towl so he could get dressed with what he was given.

"It's no problem. I don't want my new pet sick, after all."

APHAPHAPH

It sounded better and less sloppy in my head.

*Translations*

"Allo" - "Hi" (Informal)

"Bon" - "Good"

"D'accord" - "Okay"

(Italian) "Dio" - "God"


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

OOC Romano is OOC, but for a good reason. I mean, wouldn't you be if you were in his situation?

APHAPHAPH

"E-Excuse me... Can you help me..?" Lovino was too embarassed to say why.

"Okay, and what is your name? We need it so we can look it up to see if you have insurance with us."

"I... Um..." He looked at Francis. "I'm supposed to be dead..." He told him in English.

"Just tell them your real name. You were probably just "legally dead," but you're not "supposed" to be dead."

"I'm... Um..." He turned back to the lady. "My name is Lovino Vargas."

Her eyes pratically buldged wide opened when she heard that name. "You're not... The child who disappeared four years ago... A-Are you..?"

Lovino's eyes averted down to look at the floor. "This man saved me. He's... Um..." Tears were trying to escape from his eyes. "I told him that the man who abducted me r-raped me, and-"

"Sit down, back here." She gestured to the chair behind her. She then turned around to look at Francis. "You will have to sit down as well, and wait, sir." Francis nodded in understandment and sat down, placing the bag he had with him right next to him. She picked up a phone and pushed a single button before talking rapidly into said phone.

Lovino held his head in his hands with his albows resting on his knees. Someone came into the room to get him almost immediately.

aphaphaph

Francis lost track of the time he spent waiting until he was called back for questioning.

"You speak English, correct?" A man asked.

'He's probably a psychologist.' Francis thought. "That's correct, yes. What can I help you with?"

"Please, sit down." The man gestured to the seat in front of him, which Francis sat down on. "I just need you to tell me what you know. How did you find Lovino Vargas?"

"Lovino Vargas found me. I came here looking for some quiet time alone in the woods, but instead, Lovino, quite literally, ran into me while panicking. When he heard his... Um... Well, the rapist's voice, he jumped and tried running past me..."

The psychologist wrote down what Francis told him. "Go on."

"I was holding him, trying to ask him a question. You see, he was running with only a thin, long sleeved shirt, and sweat pants. No shoes, socks, or even underwear." He paused so the other man could write everything down.

"How did you know that he didn't have underwear?"

"He took a shower not too long ago. He set his clothing outside of the bathroom door, so I could grab them and save them for evidence." He placed the bag in the area in between them. "There's blood on the shirt. It didn't take me long to realize that he was trying to run away from whoever was yelling at him, so I hid him in my car."

"Did he try getting out of the car, or screaming to get someone's attention?"

Francis shook his head. "Quite the..." He paused to think of the word. "Opposite, actually. He ducked down so he wasn't in view through the window and stayed quiet."

"Did you see the man?"

Francis nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Can you describe him for me?"

"Well, he had long, black hair, about to here." Francis placed his hand a little past his shoulders. "I think he was taller than me by maybe... An inch or two? His skin was pale, and he had dark eyes. I'm guessing, brown? I pointed to a random direction when he asked me where Lovino ran off to."

"Okay... And can you show us where you were camping?"

"Right now?" Francis asked, confused. "It's about three hours away from here..."

"That's alright. I'll be right back." The doctor left the room with the bag, leaving Francis alone in the room.

"Huh... Alright... I wonder if there's cameras around..." He muttered to himself, looking around the room. He spotted a camera in a corner on the ceiling behind him. "There it is..."

The man returned with an opened laptop. "You can show me on here where you were camping."

Francis took the laptop and zoomed in on a specific area, so the neighborhoods were showing. He searched around until he got to a wooded area. Eventually, he found the now empty spot- save for the ashes from the fire wood, where he was camping. He handed the laptop back to the doctor.

"That's exactly where I was camping, sir... Unless that pile of ashes are someone else's."

"Thank you, sir. Just two more questions. First of all, why didn't you take him to the hospital right away?"

"He didn't want to be taken to a hospital, until I mentioned the possibility of him getting an STD." Francis lied, hoping that Lovino didn't say anything drastically different.

"And for the last question, were you planning on taking him home with you?"

Francis sighed. "He told me that he wants to be as far away from... That guy, as possible. He was also worried that he would have to sell himself out to people to live, but the chances of _him _finding him would be high. I told him that he can live with me. He would just have to do chores around the house, seeing as he can't speak French, thus, automatically denying him a job everywhere in France. In exchange, I would feed him and give him a place to sleep."

"And he accepted the offer?"

"Well, he told me that he accepts my deal for him, at least."

"Alright. I'll show you to his room, then." Francis nodded and stood up, following the doctor to a clean room where Lovino was staying in. "Lovino? Would you like to talk to Francis now?" Lovino turned his head towards the voice and nodded. Francis took a seat across from the bed. "You know how to contact us, right?" He nodded again. "Okay. I'll see you later, then." The doctor left, keeping the door open on his way out.

The first thing Francis noticed was the I.V. connected to Lovino. "What is the I.V. for?"

Lovino looked at his hand with the I.V. stuck in it. "They said that I'm very malnourished, so the bag is giving me lost vitamins and such."

"You're putting a lot of trust into someone who you just met."

Lovino looked down at his arms. "...I know, but who else do I have? Who else can I trust? I don't have a family anymore, so you're really the only person I know enough to trust, which is... Really... For lack of a better word- sad."

"Did you tell them all you could?"

Lovino nodded. "I even got his real name. "Salvatore Moretti."

Francis smiled at that, but he still sighed. "This is why I wanted to wait until we're in France. I knew that we would have to stay for questioning."

"By the way, they didn't find anything. There's just a bunch of external things that they can see, plus malnutrition..."

"Well, it's a good thing that you are eating full meals now, though you may need to have a vitamin pill everyday, but I don't mind paying for such a thing."

Lovino stared at the ceiling. "I'm glad that I know right now... But I still want to get away from here as soon as I can."

"Well, I'll try to get it so you can be released as soon as possible. If they recommend it, then I'll send you to a hospital in France."

"Will you be here all night?"

Francis smirked. "I don't think that's allowed, but I'll be at the same hotel, and I'll visit everyday, while trying to get you out of here. No one will be allowed to visit you after hours, and it's not like there's a window to kidnap you through, or... Something. Plus, I think you're being watched by a camera. I should probably get going now, actually. So, I'll see you tomorrow." Francis stood up. "Au revoir~!"*

Lovino watched him walk out of the room. "I... Is there a camera in here?" He looked around the room. "Um... I don't see one... But... If there is one, then... I hope that it doesn't have a microphone..." He sighed and adjusted the bed so it was flat.

aphaphaph

Francis came back to the hospital as soon as he was allowed. He had a large smile on his face. "Allo, mon cher~!"*

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Hi..."

"The doctors told me that they found him~! It was pretty easy, apparently, since I told them where I was camping. I had to use this global map online."

Lovino immediately jumped out of the bed and tried running to Francis, but was stopped by the I.V. that was still connected to him. "You did... They found... Oh my God..." He sat back down on the bed while hyperventilating. "God, I want to hug you so badly right now... Or something! This is too good to be fucking true!"

Francis walked close enough so he could be hugged, but Lovino didn't jump back up to do so this time. "They do, however... Want you to identify the man, to make sure that it's him."

Lovino felt his heart drop. "What..?"

"I don't think that you'll have to see him personally. I think they'll have tinted glass, or a camera, or something..."

"Oh my God..." Lovino stood up again so he could hug Francis. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! God, I can't thank you enough! Nothing I do will be good enough!"

Francis chuckled maliciously. "We'll see about that..." There was a knock on the wall, before a doctor came in.

"Lovino Vargas?" He asked.

Lovino let go of Francis quickly. "Th-That's me..."

"Hello. I just wanted to tell you that both yours and Francis' stories were similar, besides one thing. He said that you can live with him as long as you do chores, but you said that you don't know why he's letting you stay for free."

"That's because I don't know why. Of course, I said that I'll do some chores around the house. What, did you honestly think that I would let him take me in without me having to do anything? Whenever he left, I would clean up anyway, if he wouldn't let me normally. I said "free," as in, "I don't have to pay any money to live with him."

"About that... You are still a minor. You'll be sent to an orphanage at least until you're eighteen."

"But, um..." Lovino looked at Francis, and back at the doctor.

"Excuse me, sir." Francis spoke up. "Could I not adopt Lovino myself?"

"You could, but it would require you getting married, and it would depend on the religion..."

"That's bullshit!" Lovino snapped. "I would never get adopted then! People would adopt the baby that they can teach themselves and-" He stopped when Francis placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's only for a year, until you are free to go anywhere."

Lovino looked up at him. "But... You won't be there... And I missed the last four years of school... What am I supposed to do for money?"

"We'll... Discuss this later. Doesn't he still need to identify the man?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, he does." He completely removed the I.V. from Lovino's hand, replacing it with a clean, white cloth and some tape over it.

"Is that okay to do?" Francis asked, slightly worried.

"Yes it is. Come, Lovino. Follow me." Lovino nodded and followed the doctor out of the room. He followed until they reached a room with a monitor showing a man with long, black hair in an empty room.

"Ah..." Lovino took a few steps backwards.

"Don't worry. He can't see or hear you. Just tell me if that's him or not."

"Y-Yeah..." He stared at the man's eyes as best as he could. He saw a lot of rage in those eyes, despite the fact that the man was smirking. "Th-That's him... Can I go now?" The doctor nodded. Lovino walked out of the room and into his hospital room as soon as he could.

Francis had some clothes folded up on his bed. "Pour vous."*

"Pour vous?" Lovino asked, confused.

"That means, um... "For you."

"Oh. Thank you." Lovino took his gown off so he could put Francis' jeans on. They had to be up over his hips so the belt could keep them on without them falling down. He slipped on the shirt, which was a little big for him, despite the small waist size.

"Come on." Francis tugged at his shirt to get Lovino to follow him.

"Where are we going?" He asked, confused.

Francis chuckled innocently. "We're going home, of course."

"But I thought... I mean, I want to, but I was told that..."

"Look at me." Francis grabbed Lovino's chin in between two fingers to force the younger man to stare up at him. "I know it may not seem like it, but you are _mine. _You don't seem to understand that I'm kidnapping you."

"That's probably because you helped me so much, including taking me to a hospital and helping Moretti get caught by the police. For a kidnapper, you're really, really... Um... "Nice?" I don't know the word for it. "Helpful," maybe?"

"Well... I wanted to know if you have a disease as soon as possible, as well."

"What about the whole malnutrition thing."

"Vitamin pills, vitamin water, and food will help with that in no time."

"Would they even let you grab me and go?"

"Nope." He picked Lovino up so he was carrying the younger boy bridal-style, who yelped in suprise. "I don't care. Living with me seemed to be what's best for you in the long run, anyway."

"I-I can walk, you know! Plus, it would be a lot easier to get away without being noticed that way!"

"But I like holding you like this!"

"But people will notice us... Please, just... Put me down already, damn it."

Francis chuckled and placed him down. "You have quite a tongue."

Lovino's eyes widen. He slapped his hands over his ears. "Don't say that!"

"Je suis desole! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He tried rubbing Lovino's back in an attempt to comfort him. It seemed to have worked when he relaxed a little and lowered his arms slowly to his sides. "Better?" Lovino nodded. "Good. Let's go." Francis took the Italian by the wrist and managed to slipped him out of the hospital without attracting any attention.

Lovino got into the passenger seat of the car before he was asked to do so. He wanted to get away as soon as possible. He rested his head against the window when they started moving away from the hospital.

aphaphaph

The two has been talking to each other throughout the entire ride to pass the time and get to know each other. They stopped to eat once, then continued until the car stopped again. Lovino looked outside in confusion. "We're not in France already, are we?"

"No, but we've been moving for almost nine hours now. We should stay here for the night."

"Oh..." He checked the name of the hotel. "...Do you think that they're looking for me?" Lovino asked all of a sudden.

"Who's "they?"

"The doctors and such. We just kind of left without even paying the bill."

"Ah... About that, I talked to them about it. Apparently you inherited quite some money. I mean, enough to pay off the bill, anyway. Your insurance covered the rest, so now, you don't have to worry about it."

"I still have insurance?" Lovino asked, raising a brow.

"Apparently..." They got out of the car and walked in. "One twin-sized bed, please..."

aphaphaph

Lovino started pacing around the room that Francis paid for, with said French man watching. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned for the younger boy.

"Yeah. I'm just walking so I can feel my legs again." 'That, and... You're on the bed, and...' His cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Ah..." Francis continued watching for a while before getting up to grab the menu on the small table in the corner. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry." Lovino stretched. "I'm just... Restless. I think I'm gonna take a shower."

Francis sat back down on the bed, looking through the menu anyway. "You should go swimming first, if you think you'll want to."

"Um... Nah..." Lovino sat down next to Francis. He brought his legs up to his chest. "Um..."

"Yes?" Francis tilted his head, waiting.

"U-Um... I... Nevermind..." Lovino plopped down on the bed, spreading his arms out. "I just... Want to thank you, for everything... I hope that you don't think that I'm a whore..."

"Que?"* Francis raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"J-Just... Nevermind. I don't... Want to think about it..." He rolled over on his side to curl up. He hid his face with his palms. "Oh God..."

"Lovino? What's wrong?" He tried rubbing Lovino's back again, hoping to calm him down.

"Do it to me."

There was an awkward pause for a second. "...What?"

"Do it already. Come on! What are you waiting for? I'm clean, and sex is all I'm really good for! So just do it, already, dammit! I'm tired of waiting!" Lovino was breathing on his palms heavily. "'So sick of waiting..." He repeated. "Please... I-I need you to... T-To claim me..."

Francis smirked, but he didn't move. "I don't like having sex when I'm hungry." He looked through the menu. "You can get whatever you want, no matter how small, or how big it is."

"I'll have... I dunno. Ravioli?" He requested the first thing that came to his head. He was too embarassed at the time to care.

"Sure. I think I'll have that, as well. It sounds good when you mentioned it." Francis set down the menu and picked up the phone to order the food.

aphaphaph

Lovino was quiet for the rest of the night. He wouldn't look at anyone. His eyes were either glued to the floor, or outside of the window. Francis took this opportunity to hug him, hoping not to startle him in the process.

"You're very cute, and you look a lot better than you did yesterday." He licked the back of Lovino's ear.

"You really only want me for sex..." Lovino muttered.

"What? That was very... Random!"

"It's true, though. Isn't it? Besides, your little uh... Speech? Whatever that was, was also random."

Francis sighed but smiled softly. "Well, at least you're talking to me again."

"It's not like it's been days or whatever. It's just... I don't know..." His shoulders were pulled so he was on his back. Francis straddled his hips and placed the palms of his hands on Lovino's covered chest.

"I can't wait to bring you home with me so you can _beg _me to take you whenever you want me to take you. I can't wait for you to beg me not to just "get it over with," but to feel pleasure from me."

Lovino curled his fingers into his palms to form fists around the sheets under him. Francis being on top of him like this was making him blush and look away. 'As though he can't see more of my cheek this way...' He thought to himself. "I-I don't want you to "get it over with..." I-I want pleasure, too..."

Francis chuckled and leaned over so his nose was touching Lovino's. "Of course." He turned his face a little to slip his tongue into Lovino's mouth. He felt hands being tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to the boy's face.

Lovino made a pleased groaning noise, but he pushed Francis away by his chest. "I-I'm sorry... I'm not really... Experienced."

"You'll learn in time..." Francis' lips attached to Lovino's neck, sucking on it lightly. The younger of the two moaned openly in the air. He wanted Francis to know that he was making him feel good. Francis smiled against his flesh in pride.

"G-Get off..." Lovino whined, pushing against Francis' chest again. "I-I want to take my clothes off so I'm not feeling so hot under you..."

Francis got off of the bed so he could remove his own clothes. "You're very obedient, for someone who's only memories of sex are bad ones."

Lovino got himself undressed before hugging his knees again, with his back towards Francis. "In those memories... No matter what I do to try and protest, he would take me. The only difference between the times I fought, and the times I didn't, was the pain. He would beat me if I fought even with my words... So I'm not going to fight."

Francis hummed for a bit, not satisfied with what Lovino said, before he finally asked- "Have you ever felt pleasure when he would take you?"

Lovino gasped, and his eyes widen. "I-I... I mean... It was only... I mean, he said that it was only accidental... He never seemed to care, so please don't assume anything. He would just say things... Things that are true..." He whispered the last sentence to himself.

Francis sat on the bed to grab Lovino's shoulders. "Such as?"

"I'm a s-slut... A t-toy only good for sex... A..." He brought his hands to his face. "A cute, sexy toy that he's so lucky to have..."

"Those words are not true..." He trailed off. He rubbed his hand against Lovino's hair, brushing against one area for about a minute before giving up. "What is with this one strand of hair?"

Lovino sat there for second, just thinking about what Francis just said. "...What?"

"This hair..." Francis tugged on the curled up strand of hair. "It won't stay down."

"It's been like that... Ever since I can remember. Wait, you notice that _now?"_

"Well, I was distracted by... Everything. Plus, you're hiding your body, so I can't be distracted by anything else."

Lovino scoffed and looked down at his toes. "...Can there be pleasure for both partners?"

"Of course there can be!" He hugged the younger boy. "I should know- I've been "both partners" before. Have you even ever been touched..." He reached down in between Lovino's legs, making him gasp. "...Here, before?"

Lovino threw his head back and moaned. "N-No!" Francis pulled back right away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying to make you feel good. Feeling pleasure doesn't make you a slut or anything that Moretti might have told y-"

"I mean..." Francis stopped talking after being interrupted. "I was never touched like that before. Please, I..." He turned around to straddle Francis' hips. "I want more pleasure..." He was moved off of Francis' lap so said blond could sit on the side of the bed.

"You should probably lie down on your stomach for this." Francis pushed down on the pump for the lotion that was there when they entered the room, getting some of the contents inside. He got his fingers coated in the white lotion and waited for Lovino to get into the position he told him to get. He stuck a finger inside of Lovino, making him yelp.

"A-Ah... It's cold..." He whimpered at the feeling.

"I'm sorry about that, but it will warm up soon." He stook another finger inside, scissoring them apart to make room for something bigger. He continued thrusting his fingers deeper and moving them around until he made Lovino jump. He tried to make a mental note of that area before pulling his fingers back out.

Lovino looked behind him to see what was going on. Francis was covering himself with the lotion. He gasped when he felt Francis' thumbs spreading his cheeks apart, and the head of his cock sliding in between them. "N-No!" He struggled to get Francis' hands off of him and flipped around. "I-I want it in missionary position... Please. I want to see you."

Francis only smirked and attempted to slip inside of Lovino again. Their legs tangled together once he was finally completely sheathed inside and thrusting slowly, to start. Francis was tempted to stroke Lovino again, but he was afraid that the boy wouldn't last long at all. 'It would be better if he's turned on...' He thought to himself. The boy under him was panting and moaning in pleasure, making him smile at himself. "Are you feeling good?" He asked.

"Well, I'm..." Lovino groaned before continuing his sentence. "I'm not... Feeling bad..."

Francis smiled. "Bon." He shifted around before thrusting in again. He continued to shift around until he finally hit Lovino's prostate. Lovino's back arched off of the bed with a moan.

"Francis~!" He mewled out in pleasure. "D-Do that again..."

"I-I'll try..." He felt his own climax coming soon, so he sped up and started stroking Lovino's half-hard member again. Just a few more strokes, and a few more thrusts after, make them both screaming in pleasure from ejaculation.

Francis slipped out to lie down next to Lovino. They were both panting from both the aftermath of the orgasms, and the exhaustion sex brought to them altogether. Lovino turned over so his arm was wrapped across Francis' chest.

"Ti amo..." He said. "That means "I love you" in Italian."

"What? But you barely even..." Francis stopped that thought. He sighed. "I love you, too, my pet... No, that doesn't sound right to me anymore..."

Lovino crawled on Francis' chest. "Would "lover" be the right term, then?"

"That does sound a lot more accurate." He wrapped his arms around the minor. "Lover..." He repeated. "I like that more than "pet."

"So do I." Francis chuckled.

"I'm sure you do, lover. Lover~... My cute, Italian lover. You're so cute~." Francis kissed the top of his head. "So cute~!" He yawned.

"Are you okay?" Lovino asked. He was sort of concerned.

"Oui. I'm just so... Happy." Lovino snuggled up between Francis' chin and collar bone before slowly falling to sleep. Francis smiled softly and kissed the top of Lovino's head. "J'amour vous, mon plus cher."*

APHAPHAPH

I was going to make Feliciano survive or something, but I started writing this because I wanted to write about how a sexually abused boy seeks solace for someone better, or something.

Like... He would want to stay with Francis because he was getting much more from him than he was from his uh... "Step dad," but it would fail if Feliciano was alive, so...

"Au revoir" - "Good bye"

"Allo, mon cher" - "Hello, my dear"

"Pour vous" - "For you"

"Que" - "What"

"J'amour vous, mon plus cher" - "I love you, my dearest" (plus dear, or more than just "dear" alone.)


End file.
